Journey Through
by websky
Summary: Skye has been taken by the inhumans, but even if they understand her, does she want to stay? And will they let her leave? Ward has a personal vendetta, and Coulson just wants to find Skye and get his Shield family back. (Pairings will be with Skye and Lincoln, or Skye and Ward depending on reviews and how the show is going, with some FitzSimmons and Huntingbird, maybe Philinda)
1. Chapter 1- Thought of

**Journey Through AoS- Fanfic **

Skye has been taken by the inhumans, but even if they understand her there, does she want to stay? and will they let her leave? Ward has a personal vendetta, and Coulson just wants to find Skye and get his Shield and really his family back. (Pairings will be with Skye and Lincoln, or Skye and Ward depending on reviews and how the show is going along, with some FitzSimmons and Huttingbird)

_Not entirely sure where this is going, my plan is at least 5 chapters, but I don't know, will see what happens, and how people like it. Up for doing like 20 or something, if I'm in the mood, or how I want to end it. _

**Chapter 1**

Skye wobbles back and forth, unsure of what entirely just happened. One minute she was running because May had told her _shield _was coming after her, and the next Bobbi was there with some guy who shot a bullet at her. She'd only been defending herself; she hadn't meant to level half the forest. But in that moment she'd realized what she could do.

But none of them had seen it; they hadn't seen her in action with the water, with what she could do with it. What Gorden had said, with the vibrations. She had been able to do something cool, not destructive.

But then she unleashed it.

Bobbi could have been hurt, she could have killed some innocent guy.

_Who tried to shoot you _

Skye takes a deep breath, looking up from where she had landed. She still wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. Gorden had just appeared with her simple words, and he'd taken her in ten seconds flat. His power amazed her. He had power, he was like her?

"Welcome home." Gorden offers as a welcome. Skye steps out; her eyes were amazed by where they'd ended up. It looked like some Asian mansion, like out of an anime. All old fashion, with prickly walls, and beautiful doors.

Skye looks behind her, a sea of forest or closer to jungle feeding out for miles. "Where is this place?" Skye asks, speaking for the first time in this new place.

Gordon smiles. "It's home Skye." He simply says. Skye frowns. "Though geologically it's actually in the southern side of china."

Skye goes wide eye. "But we were just… I mean like how did you..?"

"Because I'm special Skye, just like you." Gorden walks forward, going to open the door inside this mansion. The door handles had lion's as faces, and it made Skye smile out of amazement. "Lincoln." Gorden greets to a blonde hair boy standing inside.

"Hey, what's up?" He says, before looking behind Gorden. His eyes squint for a second as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh so you brought her than." His voice was deep, but he sounded surprised.

"Prep Skye." Gorden orders.

"Prep me for what?" Skye's questions. Gorden turns back to look at her.

"We want to see the extent of your transformation; it's a normal procedure with everyone who goes through the mist. We want to see what you've become not only internally but also externally." Skye nods cautiously, not quite sure she understood. "I'll be leaving now Skye, but I will be to telling you more."

The blonde haired guy Lincoln lights a candle in the corner. Using an incent stick; he moves the smoke coming off it towards Skye. "Hey wait; I don't understand any of this…." Lincoln goes to catch Skye's body as she falls.

"Don't worry love, will be taking care of you." Skye's eyes close as the incents from the candle enter her system.

"Be delicate with her." Gorden warns. "She's Jiaying's child."

Lincoln frowns. "I know who she is; I'm just curious why it took so long for you to bring her." Lincoln lifts Skye body up, and goes to put it on a table in the middle of the room.

"These situations require patience Lincoln." Gorden answers. Lincoln begins prepping some acupuncture needles.

"I understand that, it's just considering we've been looking for this girl for 25 years, when we finally found her a few weeks ago, I thought you'd stop at nothing to get to her." Lincoln mutters, as he wipes a needle with disinfectant.

"The importance in Skye coming here is that it was of her own free will. She'd never trust us if I'd just come and kidnapped her out of Shield's hands. We need Skye to choose us." Gorden explains.

Lincoln rolls his eyes, as he looks over Skye's sleeping body. "Well hopefully the wait was worth it, and she really will choose us."

"I hope so to." Gorden says. "I hope so to."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Coulson brings a map off the shelf and towards the counter of the hotel gift shop. "That all sir?" the woman asks.

"Yes." Coulson answers, looking back at Hunter whose flirting with a girl near the back.

"You and your son out traveling, looking to take a road trip?" the lady at the counter asks. Coulson was almost taken aback by the question.

"Uh… yeah, that's the plan." He says, taking the change and walking out of the store. Coulson sees him leave. Hunter whispers something in the girl's ear he was talking to, and follows after Coulson.

"So? Why'd we even come here? If were taking back shield, first things first involve actually taking Shield."

"First things first, we need to go get Skye." Coulson informs, Hunter, as if it were the obvious thing he should have expected.

"Yeah and what if she's not at the safe house anymore, what if she's gone? Or they captured her?" Hunter points out.

"I don't know Hunter, but even if Skye isn't there, there are weapons at that cabin hidden away." Coulson directs.

Hunter backs off.

Coulson wasn't really going there for the weapons. He had drop boxes with weapons all over. What he really needed to make sure on is to see if Skye was safe. He had to go find her, and make sure she was safe. He had dropped her off there; he had let things get out of hand. Maybe if he'd kept her at Shield, he wouldn't have been so worried about what the 'real shield' was going to do if they got their hands on her. But for now, he couldn't be too careful, he had to find Skye.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ward pulls a shirt over his already wet hair. He smiles seeing Kara working on Bakshi. When she sees him, she comes over. "How it going?" Ward asks.

"Even better than I hoped." She answers. Ward sees her frown though.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"It's just... ah… what are we going to do after we have Bakshi's compliance." Kara asks. "I mean, do we have anything planned?"

Ward pictures Skye. Deep down the only thing her really wanted to do was find her. He wasn't sure what he'd do with her once he'd found her, but he just needed to see her, to confront her. But until then.

"Gravitonium." Ward answers. "It's a rare metal, that I'm thinking will help us get down the right path." Ward drops a magazine from the table on the bed. The title 'Ian Quinn, bettering our future'. Ward bites his lip trying his best to not grab the paper and crumble it up.

He points to Ian Quinn's face. "And we'll be getting it, after we go and kill him."

**So first chapter in my new multi-chapter fic, hope you liked it, and reviews would be super appreciated. I'm just super in love with this show, and kind of wanted to start something up again. Lincoln will be appearing in next week's episode, so sort of wanted to try something with him. I also don't think Gorden's intentions with Skye are totally pure, so I want to see how this plays out. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2-No Harm

_Omg before I start this chapter, I just want to thank you all for all the reviews, and opinions (SUCH A GREAT RESPONSE TO MY FIRST CHAPTER)_

_ I'm deciding to see how the show plays out and where this story goes will sort of be a chapter by chapter thing. I don't know who Skye will end up with in the end, but you'll just have to keep reading to see how it plays out XD And just because this chapter seems sort of Skye-Lincoln (does it? Well laying the ground anyway), don't be discouraged Skyeward fans they'll be a scene for you later to (it just might take two or three more chapters). But just keep reading, and let's see how this goes ;) It's a love triangle story, so you never know who Skye will end up with XD _

_Lincoln or Ward. _

_But that's not to say I will be considering the reviews from you guys, if I only have one person supporting Skyeward I'll probably go with Skye Lincoln (what's the ship name gonna be?) and vice-versa with Skye-Lincoln _

_Gosh I really need a ship name, his full name is Lincoln Campbell, and we got just Skye, but quake and daisy could also work…mmm REVIEWERS FIND A SHIP NAME FOR THIS COUPLE XD I'll choose a winner and put it in my next chapter (but by then fans might have already chosen one…. but then again people reading this are all fans soooooooo we may be the deciding factor XD (and people are still debating between FitzSkye and Skitz, personally I think Skitz is much cuter)_

_Woah I rambled for a long time. Anyway I appreciate all the reviews! And anyone who bothered reading this before the chapter, I know I usually skip them XD _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gonzales walks down the stairs into the cell. May scowls and gets up off the bed she was sitting on watching him come in. They had locked her up in Ward's old cell. And it annoyed May more that the last memory she had in this cell was watching Skye shoot herself. "Melinda May." He greets in his mystic voice. May doesn't say anything. "Or maybe I should call you the cavalry"

May scowls. "Don't ever call me that." She says bluntly, with no emotion.

Gonzales smirks. "Fitzsimmons, are concerned about you. And I told them the truth, and that is we want to let you go." May waits for him to continue. "Of course after I just ask you are debriefed."

"What makes you think I want to answer those questions?"

"Because I'm Shield and we mean you no harm. These are exit protocols. We're on the same side Agent May."

May grinds her teeth together to savor her anger. "You attacked us. Or was the dendrotoxin gas not you? And the explosion in the server room? Were you not taking our people away at gunpoint in handcuffs?" May crosses her arms. "None of that sounds very shield like to me, not if you really believe we're on the same side."

Gonzales sighs, as if May were a child he couldn't get through to. "You don't understand—"

"Oh I understand. This was an invasion, and a violent one."

Gonzales keeps his same grunt face. Obviously not really in the mood of answering May's questions. May looks Gonzales in the eye, not daring to back down. It was her starring contest, and if he lost he was admitting defeat. But he doesn't look away; he blinks anyway as if he doesn't even acknowledge that May was there.

"Well let's get to the point then." He sits down in the chair. "Do you have a way to contact Skye?"

May frowns, not liking where Gonzales is bringing this, and the reluctance he is to defend himself.

"Even if I did, do you think I'd tell you?" May answers, annoyed by Gonzales.

"Well, she injured one of our men. It was almost fatal. She's dangerous and a hazard to mankind."

"Something tells me you're leaving something out of the story." May leans back against the cushioned walls. "And she's not a hazard to mankind." If May could and she was more open, she'd spit on this guy.

Gonzales uses his cane to get up out of the chair. "And something tells me that Fitzsimmons might have different views when they read her file."

May raises an eyebrow.

"We haven't been able to decrypt fury's toolbox exactly yet, but we're coming close to cracking it." He smirks to himself. "I wonder how people would react when they find out all we've learnt about the girl."

Fury takes residence in May's stomach.

"An 0-8-4, monsters looking for her, GH formula in her blood, on top of that these crazy powers, and apparent alien DNA. According to what we found Skye had no side effects." Gonzales walks closer. "A girl like that shouldn't exist. She's not even a human Agent May, no the only purpose for her survival would be experimentation."

"Skye is a person." May defends.

"No she's not, and all these facts just prove that." Gonzales turns around and starts leaving the room.

"Coulson and Skye aren't part of our race any longer." Gonzales states clearly.

May takes a long breath. "You want to put down Coulson and Skye."

Gonzales doesn't bother answering before leaving the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye eyes open, her heart beating and coming alert. She can't move her body, she tries to, but she can barely even feel her toes. All she can even try to move is her head. "Where am I?" She looks down, needles of all sorts sticking out of her. They had red edges like electricity. "What are you doing to me?" Skye asks, a bit scared.

Lincoln stands by her side watching from a tablet. "It's called acupuncture." He states as if it were obvious.

"Yes, but why are you doing it?" she asks him.

"Because, we need to examine the extent of your transformation." He explains.

Skye moves her head again. She looks down at what she's wearing. It looked like two white towels were all that were covering her. "What happened to my other clothes?"

Lincoln smirks. "Why of course I was very careful well undressing you." Skye's jaw drops.

"How dare, you—"

"Relax." Lincoln interrupts, "a female servant prepared you. We would have left you as is, but it's kind of hard to stick the needles through skinny jeans."

Skye leans her head back down on the red pillow. She was nervous, but in all honesty, she wasn't that scared. It sort of felt like a spa atmosphere with the candles and asian look of the place, and Lincoln gave off this atmosphere, that he wasn't a bad person, that he was nice.

Hopefully her instincts were right, because they weren't about Ward.

Skye tries to move her legs but fails. "How long have I been here?"

"About 12 hours, maybe more." Lincoln swipes his hand over the I-pad while talking.

Skye gulps. She remembers Bobbi, coming after her, with the guy with the gun. She remembers May's phone call. How Shield was after her. What did that mean? What was happening to her friends? Had Bobbi betrayed them, she'd come with soldiers who had guns. Fitzsimmons, Coulson, May, what on earth had happened to them?

"When can I go? My friends, they're in danger."

Lincoln bites his lip, as if he's nervous to answer the question. "This should be done soon." He clarifies. Skye frowns knowing that he dodged the question.

"But what is being done?"

"Like I said, I'm examining the extent of your transformation."

Skye was annoyed. She'd only gone with Gorden because she'd been scared and not known what to do. Now she just wanted to leave and find her team.

Skye tries to move her arms this time, but it stings and she stops, the hurt obvious on her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lincoln says casually. "I numbed your arms with herbs so you wouldn't feel the pain. Usually acupuncture is painless, and you don't feel the needles going in. But your arms are so fractured it was harder to position the needles."

Lincoln comes forward and puts his hand on Skye's arm. She can barely feel it, but his hot touch makes her feel more comfortable around him. Somehow Skye was expecting it to be cold, but it was warm, and almost homey.

Skye bites her lip, what was she thinking?

Lincoln pushes a needle back into positon, and eyes the scarred tissue on Skye's stomach. "There a story to that?"

Skye doesn't answer. Lincoln simply backs away, his hand lingering over her stomach for a few short seconds. Dangerously close to touching one of the scars from when she'd been shot.

"I don't often wear bikini's now."

Lincoln chuckles. "Well I'm sure you're gorgeous either way."

Skye frowns, as she ponders over exactly what Lincoln had just said. Had he just been flirting with her? They were in to odd of circumstances to be flirting.

Skye needed to leave, and now. She didn't want to use it, in fact she would hate to use it. But she needed to, she needed to leave.

Skye thinks with her might, she'd never actually tried to use her power. It was always a thing at random. "It won't work." Lincoln tells her.

Skye looks up, confused at what he meant.

"Your ability, it won't work now. These needles aren't ordinary, their stopping your ability."

Skye looks down again at the needles picked with weird red, they definitely were not ordinary.

"Wait so these take my ability away, does that mean you can take it away, take away my powers?" Lincoln seems disappointed to hear Skye say that.

"Well if you want to live with a bunch of needles in you, and give up moving any other body part besides your head, then be my guest." This answer just adds to Skye's irritation. But as she looks at Lincoln, she wonders on something.

"….my ability, Gorden said there were others like me. Does that mean you're… different to?"

Skye wasn't sure what she was asking, but somehow it caught her attention. Lincoln was like her.

Lincoln simply gives off another smirk. "I went through the mist too, and like you I went through with no apparent change on the outside, unless of course my ability to grow facial hair faster counts. But really I think that came with puberty." He jokes.

Skye wasn't amused. But she was curious. "So if your weird voodoo acupuncture is telling you anything you already know what my…" Skye debates in her head what word to use. "…ability is? So what's yours?"

Lincoln just keeps smirking. "It's a secret princess." He puts the tablet on the table.

Skye just bites her tongue more frustrated by this person.

Just what on earth had she gotten herself into?

**BOOM chapter 2 done! **

**So I didn't reveal Lincoln's power because I kind of want and keep a few things cannon, so let's see on Tuesday, how things will turn out. Also sort of just guessed with his personality, he sort of seems sarcastic so I made him a bit like that. But when the episode comes out and I find out he's super serious, I'm not sure how I'll fix that. Might just keep him as is XD Took some lines from the promo, if some stuff seems familiar (like I said somewhat sort of cannon) Will be switching between the characters a lot, but Skye will always have a point of view in the chapter **

**Anyway thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated (reason I got this chapter up so fast) **

**Also tell me what you think Skye and Lincoln's ship name will be, I'll choose my favorite and post it in the AN for the next chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3-Few Options

_Omg that episode, wow so many unexpected twists, just wow. Anyway, this story going to be AU from here on out, things that happened in Afterlife will take place in this chapter, but things will now diverge into my story now, but I guess it'll make more sense since were introduce to Lincoln, whose set to appear in the next three episodes, along with the finale (since he was there for the table read). I totally was writing this in mind with Jiaying dead, but now that I know Skye's mother is alive, I'm going to add that into the story, as you will see with my own twists and stuff. _

**Chapter 3 **

**(this is sort of a mash up of some things that went on in afterlife, with a few minor changes)**

Skye walks around the Chinese like garden with Lincoln. He seemed nice, but by the way he was acting Skye couldn't help but feel he was hiding, or holding something back. "I want to show you something." Lincoln hints as he leads her down a path away from the weird village like place, _afterlife. _Frankly Skye was happy to get away; she was getting the same look she was used to getting. For being different. When Gorden had told her that there were others like her, she expected to come to a place where she wouldn't be judged. Instead, she felt just as much of a plague as she had when she'd been as Shield.

"Okay, I thought it's only fair that I showed you now." He says, giving out his hand.

"Show me what?" Skye asks.

Lincoln holds out his hand. "I thought it'd be fair that I show you my gift." Skye waits for a second deciding on whether or not to give him or hand, after a few second minute thoughts, Skye gives it to him, where she feels a weird sensation move under her skin. It tickled and actually made Skye give out a smile.

"Woah, what is this?"

"Static electricity." Skye sees herself being lifted off the ground. "Skye's the limit right, no pun intended."

Skye actually laughs, as her feet touch the ground. She forgets that she has no idea where she is, and doesn't know what going to happen but instead looks at Lincoln.

"So you really are like me?" Skye confirms. Lincoln just smiles, as Skye looks out at the mountain.

"My ability is electricity manipulation, or electrokinesis. The ability allows me to manipulate the electrical energy in molecules. I can basically superheat objects or reduce the effect of gravity on objects, or in this case people." Skye's lifted off the ground again. She smiles widely.

Together they go back to Skye's temporary quarters, where Skye would be staying; they eat popcorn well Lincoln tells her a bit about his med school.

"I'm a high school dropout, so I didn't even make it to university." Skye begins. "Not that it matters though, since I'm a walking natural disaster, and would probably endanger anyone if I walked into a public place."

Lincoln takes another piece of popcorn. "Don't worry, will help you get a handle on it, once a guide is chosen for you. You're nothing like the other one."

Skye frowns. "I thought you said I was the only one here?" Lincoln frowns, obviously realizing he said the wrong thing. "You lied to me, she's here isn't she!" The ground starts shaking.

"Wait Skye, she's going through her own thing." Lincoln tries to explain. But Skye is already on her way to the windowless bunker she saw earlier. That's where they were keeping her.

"It's your fault!" Skye screams. "You killed him, it's your fault Trip is dead!"

Skye sees the shadowy figure sitting in the corner, her hood covering her prickled fingers. "I didn't make you do anything Skye, you followed me down there."

Lincoln follows after. "Skye stop." He cries.

The room shakes as Skye doesn't even try to control her gift. Her anger was fuelled by Raina. "What I am on the inside, you are on the inside Skye." Raina says unveiling her hood. Skye bites her lip, as her power is focused on Raina. Raina falls to the ground, her body shaking. "So that's what you are" Skye feels her body unable to stop her powers. "End me! Finish this!" Raina cries.

"Enough!" Someone interrupts coming into the room. Skye immediately stops, the voice itself giving her a control on her powers she didn't know she had.

"Who are you?" Skye asks, in deep shallow breaths. The woman looked familiar, but Skye can't put her finger on where.

"My name is Jiaying." She steps in between Skye and Raina. "You two our guests in my house"

"My did you bring her here."

Jiaying walks forward and helps Raina into a chair. "For the same reason we brought you here, because she's like us."

"I am nothing like her!" Skye clarifies. "And if she's here, I can't stay." She turns to Lincoln, who has a sad look on his face.

"That is your choice, but I've chosen to be your guide if you so please." Jiaying walks forward. "I'll I ask is for a few days." Skye gulps unsure what to think. "I'll train you how to control your abilities. And if you don't see a connection between us you can leave."

Sky stays there utterly shocked. Who was this woman? Train her? Just what the heck was going on even?

Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get you to your room." Lincoln offers guiding Skye out the door. Jiaying closes it behind her.

"Who was that woman?" Skye asks as they leave.

"She's one of the elders, her name is Jiaying." Skye could tell Lincoln was holding something back. "She's one of the founders of this place."

"Founders, she doesn't look older than thirty."

"I think it best if I don't tell you more, trust me." Lincoln mutters. Skye frowns, wanting to leave and go find her friends more than ever now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jiaying watches Cal from the one way window. "You told him, about Skye." Gorden notices, as he comes up next to Jiaying. She bites her lip, still not used to hearing the name.

"He saved me, even at the cost of our daughter." Jiaying explains to Gorden. "After what he did to himself, I never believed he'd succeed, in finding her." Jiaying drags her hand over her scar.

"She was never meant to go through the mist; you and I both know that." Gorden remarks. "The elders were clear when she was born, yet Calvin went ahead and risked it." Jiaying takes deep still breathes. "Do you know what you're going to even do with her?" Gorden asks.

"The elders and I are discussing it. But I'm afraid I'm left with few options. Especially if she doesn't choose to stay with us." Jiaying turns to Gorden. "Under no circumstances is Skye allowed to leave Gorden, understand that. It's not only for our society's safety, but Skye's as well. Shield's already hunting her, and I don't want to add myself to that growing list."

Gorden nods, as he teleports away, leaving Jiaying staring at the husband she once thought she could never forgive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Grant Ward frowns as he spies Ian Quinn from his binoculars. "Where do you plan on bringing him after?" Bakashi asks.

Ward doesn't answer as he sees Kara, disguised as Quinn's last lover enter the building. She comes and puts her arms around Quinn. Kara had used her disguise as a way to send the staff home early, as well as disable the alarm. Kara brings her fingers around Quinn's face smiling as she puts the cloth to his mouth. He falls unconscious quick and easily. It was almost too easy.

Ward signals at Bakshi as the two enter the complex. "Bakshi go find the gravitonium, Kara you go secure the perimeter." Ward sees Quinn passed out on his couch, nothing more did Coulson just want to go and punch Quinn over and over again till he was found dead. But he kept his cool, this whole task required patience.

Ward ties Bakshi up and brings him to the back of their car, dumping him in their trunk. Bakshi comes back with the gravitonium. "Why do we need this again?"

"It's a sign, I want Coulson and Skye and Shield to come directly to us." He explains.

"What are you going to do, kidnap the girl?"

Ward doesn't answer as he helps put the rare metal in the back. "I just need to explain myself to her, and Quinn is a bargaining chip I can use."

**So lots of plots at play, and things will go in a different direction. So out of all the ship names for Skye X Lincoln, my favorite was probably these **

**Quakecoln, LincolnQuake, Skyoln and ElectroQuake (I saw the last one on tumblr)**

**But everyone on instagram is using Skyelin/SkyeLincoln. But Chloe Bennet, Luke Mitchel and Clark Gregg on twitter posted the hashtag (Sklincoln), so I think that's the AoS cast official name, but I'm sure by the end of the season a name will be chosen, but it won't be as cool as SkyeWard. **

**Reviews are welcome :D **


	4. Chapter 4- A Letter

**Chapter 4**

Coulson turns on the TV in their motel room. It was strange having Deathlock back with them, but it was even stranger mixing all three of their personalities. Personally Coulson didn't want to think of the chaos it would bring when they found Ward.

If they even found Ward.

Coulson sighs, and turns on the TV, the news turning on.

_ "In latest reports the re acclaimed Millionaire Ian Quinn was found missing this morning out of his San Francisco home. Police don't have any current suspects, but a black SUV was spotted leaving the premises. This photo was managed to be taken, but no clear picture of the suspects face was caught on camera." _

Coulson stares at the picture appearing on the TV. There was no mistaking that face, even very blurry, and a distance away.

Coulson just stands there wide eye. "Mike, I need you to search for any abandon warehouses in the area of San Francisco California, I think I may have found Ward."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Simmons watches Gonzales leave the cell where they were keeping May locked up. "You decided to stay Agent Simmons?" He asks coming up to her.

Simmons frowns, but nods her head. Fitz was out there, and she wouldn't fail him.

"May has agreed to take a spot our board."

Simmons was very surprised by this realization. But she watches as May leaves vault D, Ward's old cell. Her mouth drops a bit. She couldn't believe May of all people, the person Coulson trusted the most, would be the one to switch sides. But like herself, May must have been going undercover; she would never actually join the side of Gonzales and this other Shield.

"I'm sorry that Fitz did not have the same loyalty."

Simmons chest hurts just thinking of Fitz, and where he was right now. It was safer if she didn't know where he was going, but he would go somewhere— with someone he could trust. A safe place. Simmons knew that was guaranteed. Fitz would be alright. It almost made Simmons feel stupid for thinking any differently, there meaningless fighting. Simmons just, she couldn't let things get to her, she needed to stay strong, keep this cover up like May.

May walks past Simmons. She wasn't really ready to discuss what made her want to switch sides.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye sits at the table with the woman Jiaying, they'd just spent the afternoon training, and surprisingly she had actually helped her. Skye was now able to hear the vibrations of a few objects in the room. Tapping into them however was a whole new story. It was nice having a mentor with Jiaying, but Skye was feeling kind of isolated in Afterlife. She'd suddenly asked the question about leaving a few times, to Jiaying, Gorden and Lincoln, but each time they told her she could leave, but it'd have to be at a later time.

What was that even supposed to mean?

"So Skye tell me, where did you grow up." Jiaying asks, at their weird dinner thing. They were sitting across from each other, in a dining room that overlooked one of the mountains she'd been practicing on earlier.

"Just here and there around the states." Skye answers vaguely.

Jiaying seems unsatisfied with the answer, but she doesn't pry again biting into her steak. "It seems you still don't quite feel comfortable here."

Skye frowns, and crosses her arms. "I haven't spoken to my friends in a week; I need to get a hold of them." Skye addresses. "I need to leave and go find them. Or at least call them."

"Cell phones and computers are prohibited here." Jiaying explains.

"So let me leave, and go talk to them. Gorden can teleport wherever, so just get him to teleport me back to Shield, and get a message to my friends. Let me let them know I'm alright." Skye offers as a valuable idea.

Jiaying doesn't seem happy with it. "I'm afraid in the middle of training that'd be a bad idea, your powers as is, are unstable." She explains. Skye frowns, knowing that she was in fact a prisoner here, no matter what they said about her being able to leave. "However, I may be able to have you give Gordon a letter he can deliver to your friends."

Skye perks up a bit, a letter was better than nothing, but it still wasn't the direct contact she needed. But letting Coulson and the team know she was alright needed to be a priority. Skye knew Coulson, and she knew he'd be looking for her like mad.

"Alright, if I write a letter can you get it to Coulson."

Jiaying puts down her fork. "Yes will be able to get it to Coulson for you." She explains.

Skye pulls out her chair. "Thank you, I'll be heading back to my room now."

Skye leaves the room, and Gordon comes in through the door. Jiaying sips the glass of water on the table. "Can I help you Gorden."

"The other elders asked me to keep an eye on her." Gorden explains.

"While she's with me?"

"They don't trust her with you just yet." Gorden takes a seat where Skye had been sitting. "Of course, I know you better than to let personal feelings cloud our society's future."

Jiaying leans back and crosses her legs. "Yes well don't worry, she's staying under my eye. Does Lincoln know not to let her leave?"

"He's been given basic information; mostly that Skye's new and would be a danger to society, so it's better if she stays close."

Jiaying removes the napkin from her lap and pulls her chair back. "Well she'll be staying close, that's a certainty." Jiaying pulls back from the chair and starts walking from the room.

"What should I do with the letter Skye will undoubtedly give me?" Gorden asks.

"Burn it, we can't have Shield getting any hints on where we are." Jiaying puts simply.

"It might be safer to actually tell the man Coulson something. He's trying to pursue her."

Jiaying bites her lip. "And if he gets close will send him a warning, but until than we will not get involved in these humans personal problems." Jiaying clarifies. "Am I clear?"

Gorden nods in agreement.

**Shorter chapter, kind of feeling uninspired, but sure the episode tonight will help motivate me! Thinking about making this a 20 chapter fanfic, but not sure yet, see where things end up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, if anyone wants more of one character in the next chapter let me know. Skye's in every chapter, but the other characters ant their point of views, I move around a bit. So Coulson, May, Ward, Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter and others in the story, I'm willing to add a point of view next chapter about them, just tell me who you want more of :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Fulfilling a Promise

**Chapter 5**

Skye gives the letter to Gordon, she waits a few days before asking for what Coulson said, but he tells her he left it at a place he could find it, not at a place where a message could be given to him. Skye was fed up with this whole situation.

"I feel like a prisoner." She told Lincoln. "Am I even allowed to leave?"

Lincoln frowns. "You should be, I mean if you just ask Gorden."

"Jiaying won't let me leave." Skye explains. "And I mean I do appreciate what she's teaching me, I have more control than I ever did." Skye twiddles her thumbs. The two of them were sitting in a gazebo overlooking the mountain top. "But I need to find my friends." Skye tells Lincoln.

"It's strange Jiaying won't let you leave, your outer transformation allows you to blend with people easily." Lincoln mutters more so to himself than Skye. "And if you're getting a handle on your powers, it should be find if you go speak with your friends. Maybe they don't trust you, because they think you'll reveal this location." Lincoln speculates.

Skye frowns. "Is there any other way to leave Lincoln, is there anyway?"

"I know in emergencies there is a helicopter, but unless you know how to drive one…."

Skye bites her lip, if only May had gotten to her piloting stage as her S.O.

"I'm stuck here aren't I?" Skye bites her lip, irritated at herself. Lincoln nods, the doubt evident on his face. He really did want to help Skye.

"I'll talk to Gorden, if it's only for a couple of hours, I'm sure it'll be fine if you can just let your friends know you're alright." Lincoln gets up off the bench they were sitting on. "I'll go talk to him right now." Skye watches him run off.

She's not sure what to make of it, but Skye sighs and gets up to follow after. She wants to hear what Gorden's going to say to Lincoln.

Walking into the garden city area of Afterlife, she gets some strange looks from people as she walks by. She frowns, hating the feeling of being the center of attention.

Skye spots Lincoln and Gorden by a hut.

"Just for a few hours." Lincoln pleads.

"There are rules with her Lincoln; I told you she would be a danger to society"

"But she has a handle on her abilities, you've seen it yourself. She managed fine while here." Lincoln frowns. "Is this because of who she is, who her mother is."

Skye almost gasps when she hears the word mother. Mother? She thought her mother was dead.

"It's bigger than that Lincoln. And you know that. I can't tell you more."

"Just let Skye leave Afterlife for a few hours." Lincoln tries again. "We're not a prison"

"I said no, she's staying here!" Gorden cries. "She's being hunted."

Skye takes a few deep breathes, backing away so she isn't seen. She couldn't believe this; she couldn't believe any of this.

Mother, hunted? What was this all supposed to mean.

Skye pictures Jiaying. Was she her mother? She saw the similarity; she saw the way she was looking at her, the way she spoke. Skye takes a deep breath. No matter what she thought, she had to be careful.

She needed to find a way out of here and now.

Skye walks towards her room, when she spots a woman, with a magazine in hand. Skye spots the cover. She walks over. "How old is this magazine?" She asks the woman. The woman looks up.

"It's about two days old, I bought it waiting for Gorden to pick me up."

Skye snatches the magazine from the woman's hand, looking at the front cover.

_Ian Quinn kidnapped_

Skye gulps. She reads the article, she knows who's done it, she knows it Ward, and she knows she can't just stay here and watch. Skye puts a hand over her stomach, where the scar is. She needed to leave, and yesterday.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ward points the gun at Ian Quinn's stomach, it wasn't the same feeling though, since he wasn't unconscious. "Why do we have him?" Baskhi asks.

"Attention." Ward clarifies. "You've seen the magazines, newspapers, news reports, heck it's trending on twitter." Ward pulls the trigger, the empty gun making a clicking noise. Ward frowns, waiting for him to wake up, before doing it for real.

"But how will Shield find us?" Bakshi asks.

"Oh they'll know." Ward says. "I've given enough clues that both Coulson, and Skye can find me." Ward assures. Ward points the gun at Quinn again and shoots, the clicking noise happening. Ward wishes he'd heard the noise of the gun. But that would be to painless. Practically dying in his sleep was not the death Quinn deserved. But also subjecting Skye to seeing him kill him. Would she like that? Or was her heart to delicate? Ward didn't know what to think.

Kara comes in. "Have you done it?" Ward asks her.

"Yes, I've left the trail. Only the girl Skye and Coulson will be able to follow it if you're correct." Ward clicks the gun again and aims it at Quinn. He pulls the trigger. The empty barrel letting off a click.

Quinn starts to blink and Ward smiles at the immediate torture he'll get to enforce as he wakes up.

Ward smirks. "Guess we should get started than."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fitz reads over the menu at the diner. Lance and Coulson take a seat across from him. "Did you follow my tips?"

"I did, and I lost them." Fitz takes a sip of his tea. He grabs the toolbox out of his backpack, and passes it under the table to Coulson.

"Thank you Fitz, you're amazing." Coulson stuffs the thing in his pocket. "Now I'm going to be blunt with you, were going after Ward."

Fitz sits there unsure what to make of the situation and what to say. Ward. What Ward did to him, what Ward did to him and Simmons. How could he just… how could Coulson.

"Are you taking him out?"

Coulson frowns. And Fitz knew exactly the answer, he was dreading.

"You want to work with him."

"We need to find Skye, and what Ward is doing may just draw her out." He explains. "I'm not sure where Skye is, but he might be able to help."

Fitz just sits there tapping his thumbs. He could feel the ICER in his bag, and knew he could easily ask for a gun from Hunter.

Fitz remembers Simmons promise to Ward. _"If I ever see you again, I'll kill you." _

Simmons might not be here right now, but Fitz could fulfill the promise for her.

**Well hope I'm amping up the tension. Sorry for slow updates, I'll try and be better, but loosing inspiration for this story. But AoS always does inspire me, so guess when it comes on tomorrow I'll be more inspired to write, and hopefully get a chapter up by Thursday :D **


	6. Chapter 6-Ask for This

**Chapter 6**

Skye finds the phone with ease, with so many people here; she was easily able to find someone who had a phone on them and wasn't following the 'no electronic rule'. Skye starts dialing the number, when she feels Jiaying pull it from her hands.

"I don't know where you found this but—"

"But what, I'm being held prisoner here practically!" Skye yells at her. "Let me find my friends."

"We've been training you Skye; we've been helping you here at Afterlife."

"Well you're not telling me everything."

"Everyone keeps secrets." Jiaying alludes.

"Yeah well apparently you're also my mother and that's a secret that shouldn't be kept." The words slipped, she hadn't meant for them to, but she had said them. Jiaying was in a face of shock. "Well I guess it's true then."

Skye begins walking off. "Wait Skye I can explain, my position here…"

"I don't care what your excuse is." Skye clarifies. "Just let me go home."

"This is your home now." Jiaying says.

Skye crosses her arms. "Look, I don't care about what you have to say about being my mother. But I need to leave, and go find this person." Skye shows her the picture of Ian Quinn.

"This man, why is he so important you have to leave?" Jiaying asks.

Skye sighs. "It's personal, but he's a psychopath, and so is the man who kidnapped him." Skye leans back against a wall. "I just need to follow through on something, I just…."

"Fine, I'll let you see him." Jiaying agrees. Skye is shocked. "But only on the promise you come back here, so I can explain things to you."

Skye doesn't want to have things explained to her. She really doesn't want to deal with this woman claiming to be her mother. Skye just wants to find Coulson, and she knows that maybe if she finds Ward, she can also find Coulson maybe, or at least contact him.

"Alright I'll come back, just give me three hours." Skye walks off to go change, as Jiaying goes and finds Gorden.

She finds him talking to Lincoln. "Gorden." She interrupts. Lincoln is about to leave but Jiaying stops him. "You can stay Lincoln." Jiaying takes a deep breath. "I've told Skye she's allowed to leave for a few hours."

"Jiaying, do you know the consequences of this."

She nods. "Lincoln I want you to watch over her, were doing this without the elders knowledge"

"I don't understand."

Jiaying touches Lincoln's shoulder. "You remember when we found Skye a few weeks ago, and I told you not to take her" Lincoln nods. "Well the truth is I have been looking for Skye for a long time, but I also knew when I found her that I couldn't let her come here." Lincoln frowns, unsure what Jiaying means. "The elders, what Skye is… well she was never meant to go through the mist Lincoln."

"Is her control of vibrations an abnormal gift or…"

"It's not her gift Lincoln, it's just…. Anyway I need you to watch over her. We'll let her see her friend for a few hours than bring her back here without the elder's knowledge."

"And were letting her leave, why Jiaying?" Gorden asks.

"Because I know I'll never earn her trust otherwise."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye arrives with Gorden where he says the man Ward is, he drops her outside the building. "I'll be back to pick you up soon." He states. Skye smirks as he transports away.

They were at some warehouse, Skye wasn't sure how Gorden knew where every person he found was, but somehow he knew.

Skye looks at the magazine picture one last time before choking back in disgust. Coming into the warehouse, she feels an empty breeze pass by. Coming down some stairs she can smell that metallic smell of blood. Skye covers her mouth as she sees Ian Quinn's body on the ground, he'd been shot twice in the stomach, and it looks like he'd been tortured a bit before that.

She should have run, she should have grabbed a phone straight away and called Coulson. Skye looks at Ian's pocket; she sees the outline of an Iphone. She looks away as she takes the phone from the body. It was cracked, but it seemed to be working. She dials the number. "Coulson?"

May picks up. "Skye!" May answers.

"Oh May thank goodness it's you, you don't know what's happened since I've been gone, but right now that doesn't matter where's Coulson." Skye asks, but seeing a lingering figure in the shadows, Skye knows she doesn't have time to chat.

"He's out Skye, but where are you." Skye closes the dead man's phone, and puts it in her pocket. She's not sure if the phone had been hung up or not.

"Skye, I didn't expect you to get here this quickly." Ward's voice was smooth, and Skye's heart was beating. Either from fear, anxiety or something else entirely she wasn't sure. "Though I guess you did want to see your present."

"I didn't ask for this Ward." Skye answers.

"But I did you a favor; this man came close to killing you."

"Under the orders of Hydra." Skye answers. "Which last time I checked, you used to work for."

"I never wanted that to happen to you Skye, that's why I'm here to make amends to explain myself, for what I did in San Juan." Ward takes a gun out of his belt and drops it on the floor. "After what you did to me Skye, I didn't want to forgive you. But then I realized you were just scared and hadn't understood what I was doing." Ward looks actually generally concerned.

The ground starts shaking and Skye has to take deep breaths in order to stop it. "Can we please just talk?" Ward begs. Skye thinks for a minute. She looks back and Quinn, seeing his body brings back bad memories. Skye touches her stomach, and remembers the time Ward took her. Skye takes a deep breath. She could feel the ground underneath her shake, but she's able to pull it back. Ward doesn't seem to notice it.

"I'll talk, but not here."

**I have no inspiration for this story, but I'm trying to continue it! Once the show finishes season 2, I'm gonna work off of that and write a new story, but I'm going to try and finish this one, but feeling really uninspired for it. I think I'm just going to try and focus on the Ward-Skye-Lincoln dynamic a bit more from now on, so I can wrap up this story and not let it drag out to much. **


	7. Chapter 7- Heavy Explosion

**Chapter 7**

Coulson arrives at the scene with Fitz, Hunter and Mike. Coulson stares at the body. He frowns. Ian Quinn was dead. "How do we even know he was here, Coulson?" Hunter asks.

"He was here." Fitz knows, just by the way the body has been arranged. He knows because in his gut he remembers the way that Ward had dropped him in the ocean. How the circumstances had turned out.

"I've hooked up my feed to the security video, and while there wasn't one for inside. There was this." Mike shows the video to the three guys.

"It's the teleporter, and he brought Skye…" Deathlok fast-forwards showing a scene of Ward and Skye leaving together. Skye is keeping her distance.

"It's them."

"It's Skye." Coulson mumbles.

"Do we know where they went?" Hunter asks, before a crack is heard in the other room.

Mike pulls out his gun and shoots. In the corner, the team finds a cowering Bakshi. "Please don't hurt me." He begs. As Mike stands over him.

"Where did Ward go?"

"I don't know, I dropped Kara off at the airport and was supposed to come back… and…" Coulson could clearly tell Bakshi wasn't the same.

He points his gun at him. "Do you have a phone?" Coulson asks. Bakshi hands it over willingly.

Hunter watches him; he almost seemed as if he was happy to comply. Nothing like the time Bobbi interrogated him.

Coulson finds the most recent number called, and expects the answer. Someone picks up, but they don't speak first. "Hello Ward."

"Coulson." Ward breathes more heavy than a sigh. It was almost as if he was out of breath. "They took her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shield took HER!" He screams. "You took Skye away, and I'm getting her back." Ward hangs up, and just than a quinjet crashes through the roof, with Bobbi and Mack at its core.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We've located Skye thanks to your phone call" Gonzales tells May.

May frowns. "One question." May arches an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do with Skye once you have her?"

"Study her, of course. She's unusual enough given her background as an 084, but with the GH-325 serum Coulson gave her and with whatever transformation she underwent that seems to have given her this…power, she needs to be carefully monitored and guarded so she doesn't hurt people. At least until we understand her."

May's gut clenches. She knew what that meant; locking the girl up and, if necessary, dissecting her.

Gonzales was notorious for stance on gifted. If Skye was caught by him things would be over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye sits across from Ward. She'd agreed to come, to let him give her a chance to explain. A waitress comes and gives Skye her coffee, she smiles almost jealous of Skye sitting with such an attractive man.

"I want to explain." Ward starts with. "I'm sorry, for what I did."

Skye wants to forgive him, but she knows all the horrible acts he's committed, what he did to FitzSimmons, what he did to her. "Because of you kidnapping me, my life has turned upside down, Ward."

Skye has to hold onto the coffee in order to hold it in, her anger, and her dismay. Ward sees her wrists, and Skye has to pull her sleeve down. "Those bruises, did Shield…."

"No Ward, this is your fault."

"My fault?"

Skye takes a breath. "You brought me to my father, and because of that I was forced…." Skye knows it's not really all Ward's fault. It was only partly his. After all, she'd chosen to follow Raina, she could have left… she should have. Maybe than she could be the one stopping Ward, coming after him. But instead she sat here, almost pitying him.

"Because of you kidnapping me, I got brought into a situation that changed me." Skye pulls back her sleeves, and shows the bruising. "This is a consequence of that change."

Ward frowns; he looks sympathetic, as he reaches out to feel the bruising. Skye wants to pull back, but she lets him touch it. Let's him see the consequence of what he did.

"I'm sorry."

He sounds real, he sounds sincere, and he's honest when he says it. He actually means it.

Skye bites her lip, she wishes she could hate him more than she did, but it was hard to ignore those old feelings.

"I just wanted to help you Skye, I thought maybe reuniting you with your father, and giving you the family you wanted would help you. My father and mother were terrible, but I thought maybe your family would be better. Maybe you have a chance, to be built up."

Skye clutches the cup. The warmth soaking into her hands. "Listen Ward… I" Skye sees a blonde figure step into the room. Skye stands up. "Lincoln." She mumbles. Ward turns around and sees the same figure. "Why are you here?"

"Jiaying was worried, she was worried about you Skye, I came to make sure you were okay." He glares at Ward. "This is the Ian Quinn guy?"

"The one who shot him." Ward explains. Skye bites the inside of her cheek.

Lincoln glares at Ward, coming up in front of Skye and taking a defensive positon. "So you killed someone."

"I've killed plenty." Ward answers. "So I'd leave if I were you."

"Stop." Skye says standing up almost knocking over the coffee. "Lincoln, Ward look I know you two probably have so many things far from common but—"

A heavy explosion happens and sprays glass through the window at them. Lincoln protects Skye as the two collapse on the ground. Ward grabs his gun ready for a fight. "Are you okay?" Lincoln asks Skye.

She nods, with a cut now on her cheek. Lincoln gets up, sparks flying between his two hands. Skye's ears begin to ring as she stands up behind them. Smoke covers the area, and in a few seconds she's lost both Lincoln and Ward. She gets ready to shout for both of them, but she feels the sound of ICER's being shot. She lifts up her hands to defend herself, but one hits her in the side, and she blacks out.

**So hope this wasn't confusing. Got a bit of a Ward, Lincoln confrontation going on here, next chapter they work together a bit…try to anyway.**

**There are only going to be 3 chapters left. After the next (chapter 8) I'm going to split it into two alternative endings, one where Skye goes with Ward and another where she goes with Lincoln. I'm just feeling really uninspired, I had so many bigger plans for this story, but I can't bring myself to write for it. But I do have a great new Au idea, which I'm going to start after the finale (so scared) **

**So anyway that's why I'm ending it a bit early, but tell me if you only want one ending instead of two? Because if people want only one, I'm up for just doing one of the guys and not bothering with the other. **

**Thanks for reading, review please :D **


	8. Chapter 8- Fearless Warrior

**Chapter 8**

"Skye!" Ward shouts through the noise. He looks around, but Shield agents are crashing in, shooting at him. Ward dodges a shot, and takes out one of the guards, grabbing his gun and using it to knock a few other guards out. Ward looks through the smoke for Skye, but he sees a Shield guard throwing her unconscious body into a truck. "Skye!" He yells, but it's too late as he runs to go grab her, the truck she's on, is gone.

Ward hears his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sees that it's Bakashi. He picks up, wondering if anything else could go wrong. "Hello Ward." Coulson answer.

A pit of anger blows in his stomach. "Coulson." Ward breathes more heavy than a sigh. Ward was out of breath, and he could see more Shield agents covering the area. "They took her." Ward angrily breathes.

"What are you talking about?" Coulson sounds confused. But Ward knew it was his fault.

"Shield took HER!" He screams. "You took Skye away, and I'm getting her back." Ward hangs up. He needed to find Skye.

He looks behind him, and sees the Shield agents carrying Skye's unconscious friend. Lincoln, she'd called him. Ward uses the gun he picked up and shoots the four guards without any mercy.

He picks up the Lincoln's guys body, before finding a car to steal and driving off in the direction that Skye was taken.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Coulson, Fitz and Hunter all sit in Coulson's office. Not being occupied by Gonzales. Bobbi and Mack are by his side, and Simmons stands by the doorway. Simmons can't help but smile, knowing Fitz was back here safely, but also she felt disappointed in Mack and Bobbi for bringing him here. May was leaning against a window in the corner.

"Gonzales." Coulson smirks; he wasn't threatened by him in the least.

"Seems your escape attempt didn't go as planned." Gonzales rudely tells the group. "Though I don't know what you planned to accomplish with it."

"We were trying to save Skye." Fitz tells Gonzales innocently. "We were looking for her."

"Well I've already found her." Gonzales voice is sneaky and sinister. Coulson's eyes go wide with shock. "Apparently she still thought Shield was loyal to her…her mistake."

"You sick son of a b—"

"What do you plan to do with her?" Bobbi asks Gonzales, unaware of things. "Skye is still a Shield agent, that's what you told me."

Gonzales turns and looks at the blonde. "She's a danger to everyone now, there's no chance for her to be an agent anymore."

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Simmons asks, from the corner. "Because from the rumors I've heard, I hope it's not what I'm thinking, and what you wanted my help in."

A fury rage blows in Coulson's stomach. Skye…his surrogate daughter, how dare Gonzales. "Where is Skye?"

"In a facility where she'll be safe."

"You mean safe from being found." Fitz inputs. "Where you can go experiment on her, I bet she's locked up right now."

"We're just discovering what makes her tick so it won't happen to others. We can't have enhanced showing up around every corner of the globe."

May who has been sitting silently in the corner finally spoke up. "I think it best if you let me explain the rest Gonzales."

Gonzales looks reluctant, but he leaves the room, his guards staying by the door. May now being part of the council Gonzales had some amount of faith in her, really not knowing how loyal she was to her team.

May closes the door, and watches the horror fall on the teams faces. "Mack, Bobbi, do you really not care about Skye?"

"Of course, I care, I never … agreed to this." Hunter goes and takes Bobbi's hand. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"It's okay Bob's, we'll figure this out."

"Mack do you have a part in Skye being locked up, and most likely tortured." He stands there, not answering. "Well Mack?" May questions.

"I don't want Skye to get hurt, and I don't agree with Shields methods." He answers. "Which means I know where this is going and I won't report on you."

"Were not rescuing Skye." May corrects.

"May, why on earth…?"

"Because Phil, it's too risky, right now we need to work things out from the inside." May explains. "All of us need to work things out from the inside."

"Will have to rely on another source." May bites her tongue. "No matter how much any of us hate the idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye sat in the cell they'd given her. Her head was sore from when she'd been knocked out, and her arms were being held by inhibiters. Her mind was also foggy from medication they'd injected her with. Probably a backup plan in case the inhibitors didn't work. She'd already been in the room for at least twelve hours, she knew that much. Of course she didn't know why or why Shield had taken her. All she knew was she was lost to everything.

The door opens, and a strange looking man with a crutch and a mustache comes in. "Hello Skye, I'm Gonzales." He doesn't hold out his hand, but Skye wouldn't have shaken it, even if he had.

"What do you want with me? Where is my team?"

"They're not your team anymore Skye." Gonzales says. "You're no longer a Shield agent; you're not even a human right now." The words sting Skye in the heart and she can barely handle the idea of it. "But we want to try and cure that, get rid of your abilities."

Skye ponders over the idea. She didn't like her gift, but she certainly didn't want to trust this man with getting rid of them. "Where's Coulson?" Skye asks. "I thought he was the Director of Shield."

"I'm sorry for you, but your Shield was never the real one. Meaning Coulson was never actually a director." Gonzales keeps his distance away, and Skye very badly wants to go and attack him, but she's seeing two of him and keeping her focus on their conversation is using up all her energy. "Don't worry he'll have a spot in our new shield, but you I'm afraid won't. But you'll serve a valuable asset to us, after we see what makes you tick."

Skye stands up to prove her point "I would never! Ever let you….." She falls to her knees, getting dizzy just from standing up off the make shift cot.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Skye." Gonzales doesn't bother trying to help her up, as he goes to the door. "And don't worry about your team trying to rescue you, they don't know where you are and they're already swearing allegiance to the real Shield." Gonzales explains.

The guard opens the door, and Skye watches Gonzales leave behind it, leaving Skye to do nothing but scream.

x

Skye waits a long time in the dark of the cell they'd put her in, she had no window and no light to guide her. Just sitting there in the silence, and dizziness of her own brain. Every two hours though a guard would come and inject more drugs into her arm, that sometimes made her black out, but Skye wasn't sure how long. All she knew for sure was that she was losing faith in her team.

Could they even save her, would they even dare? Of course they would, but Skye didn't want them to risk it. Skye kind of just wanted to be left alone. Maybe what Gonzales had said had been right, she wasn't a Shield agent anymore?

She wanted to be one, but deep down she knew changes would have to be made before she could even fathom coming back.

Skye listens as the door opens, this time it wasn't just a regular doctor coming to give her an injection, they had a rolling bed with them to, and Skye's stomach dropped as she knew what came next.

Except that isn't what came next, because she heard the gun shots, and she watched as a fearless warrior came charging into the room.

**Okay guys, I've decided to do only one chapter to end the series, because it'll wrap up nicer that way so next chapter's the last. Thanks for all the support, and sorry the story hasn't lived up to its hype as much. But I want to conclude everything and not leave it to open-ended. Plus now that I'm at the end of this story, I can start up these two new ideas I'm writing for AoS. **

**Thanks for the support and love! **


	9. Chapter 9- Do you Care About Me?

**Chapter 9**

Ward drives the car, Lincoln finally beginning to stir in the back. "Finally awake." Ward greets rudely.

"What on earth…." Lincoln notices that Skye isn't here. "Skye, where is she?"

Ward bites his lip. "That's what we're going to find out." Ward explains. Lincoln doesn't seem convinced. "She's being held at a Shield facility, and my guess it's in a radius close to here." A beeping sound is heard on Ward's phone. "That's the coordinates."

"They took her, Shield did, I knew we couldn't trust them." Lincoln explains. "And Jiaying was right, we should have never let Skye leave." Lincoln speaks to himself.

Ward drives the car at an alarming speed. "This place Skye was at, was she happy there?"

Lincoln is appalled by the question. "I think so." Lincoln says, but as he thinks about it, he realizes all the times Skye had asked to leave. "But in all honesty I think she wanted to find her friends, are you one of them?"

Ward smirks, thinking if Skye would ever consider him his friend. "Listen Lincoln…right." Lincoln nods, noticing Ward had completely ignored his question. "We need to find Skye, and were going to save her." Lincoln nods, really just following this random guy he didn't even know. "I've gotten coordinates on where Skye is, from people who don't really trust me, but they believe and love Skye." Ward explains. "And because of that they need me right now; the people that want us to save her are Shield."

"I thought Shield was the one that just took her."

"That's not Shield." Ward bites lip. "I don't understand everything, but right now we just need to focus on saving Skye."

Ward puts his foot on the gas as they speed away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye watches her fearless warrior come into the room; she was in shock as she saw his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Lincoln?" Skye mumbles, kind of in a daze thanks to the drugs. "You're here." Lincoln bends down, and uses his powers to get the inhibitors off. "I didn't know…I'm sorry things…" She takes a few deeps breathes, Lincoln all blurry. He helps her up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." He helps her up with his shoulder, but as Skye begins to stumble down, he picks her up and carries her bridal style.

"My team and…" Skye mumbles, in Lincoln's arms.

"Just wait Skye, we need to get you out of here first." A few more guards try to attack them, but Lincoln is easily able to knock them all out— one handed with his power.

"Another enhanced." A cruel dark voice says from behind him. Lincoln turns and sees a man, with a gun pointed at him.

"Great." Lincoln mumbles to himself.

The man with a cane walks forward. "You think you can just waltz in and save her, you two are nothing more than monsters, to be experimented on and used. What you are, is nothing but—"

Gonzales gets hit in the back of the head with a gun, falling over. Ward shoots the man three times. Lincoln is in shock, but really he has no time to argue.

Ward looks at her, as if she was the only thing he cared about, maybe she was. "Skye?"

Lincoln looks at her in his arms, she's now unconscious. "She's fine." He more than hopes. Gun fire is heard from the other end of the hall.

"Go." Ward orders, Lincoln obeys carrying Skye out of the building and away from the scene. Ward watches them leave, unsure if he regrets this or not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Skye wakes up in a hotel room, her head is still killing her, but at least everything isn't dizzy now. "Where are we?" Skye asks Lincoln who starring outside at the city lights.

He turns around. "You're awake." He states, moving his chair beside the bed. "I was worried."

"Yeah well I was worried about being stuck there for the rest of my life." Skye moves back on the bed, her head leaning against the wall. "But you saved me." Skye lets out a tear. "I mean I knew someone would try to save me, but I didn't think anyone would, when Gonzales said that my team was…." She wipes her eyes. "Thank you Lincoln."

Lincoln thinks for a moment about taking the credit, not telling her about Ward, or telling her about her team for finding where she was, or really that he only played a small part in her rescue, and couldn't even protect her like Jiaying had told him to do.

"Skye, do you want to go back to afterlife?"

"What?" Skye sniffs back a tear.

"Do you want to go back, and be with your mom?"

Skye thinks about it for a few minutes, her feet now dangling on the edge of the bed. "I want to get to know her, but I don't want to be kept prisoner there Lincoln, I don't want to be stuck there, and have nowhere to go back." Skye sighs. "I just want to be with Coulson, and May, and Simmons and Fitz, and even Hunter, Bobbi and Mack." Skye twirls the ends of her thumbs. "They're my real family Lincoln, at one point I would have done anything to find my parents, but now, now I already have a family."

Lincoln nods his head in understanding. "Alright, I won't call Gorden." Lincoln takes a deep breath. "Skye, your team, they were the ones to find where you were being kept, and Ward was the one who orchestrated your escape."

"Ward?" She bites her lip, almost in a bit of disgust. "I mean, it's just…well…to be honest it's not that surprising." Lincoln can hear the emotion behind her words. "What is surprising however is that he didn't kidnap me after saving me."

"I think he actually cares about you Skye." Lincoln explains.

"Yeah well, he may care but he hasn't figured out how to act rationally on those feelings yet. Because what he's done so far is on the verge of psychopath." Skye explains to Lincoln. Sky closes her eyes for a few seconds, her head still sore and her mind still not clear. She takes a long deep breath.

"Do you care about me?" Skye asks Lincoln randomly.

Lincoln blushes, how was he supposed to answer this? What was he supposed to say? Clearly the blush on his face was enough though, as Skye kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me Lincoln."

Lincoln's face goes redder. "Skye I do care about you, and that's why I'm warning you that the inhumans aren't going to stop coming after you, they need you Skye and because of that it's going to be a long journey if you're choosing to stay with your team instead of coming back with me."

"But I don't have to worry, right?" Lincoln raises his eyebrow. "Because I have you, to keep me safe, and someone who's willing to betray his own people, just for me. I trust you now Lincoln and I know that you can keep me safe."

Lincoln finally than sees Skye, he sees her and he wants to kiss her, and hug her and just cuddle next to her. But he needed to leave her be, he couldn't press and become some sort of psychopath that Ward guy was apparently; he needed to do what she said. She needed to protect her, because that's what you did for people you cared about.

**The end**

**Thank you for everyone who read this story, wow was it hard to finish, but I like the ending, and I'm sorry there wasn't as much Sky Lincoln, or whatever, but I ended it on a happy note. Don't think I'm going to do a sequel, unless I get like 20 reviews asking for one, but maybe when I come back and read this story later, inspiration might hit me. Anyway **

**Thanks to all these reviewers**

flmatheus

everyfandom1

minstorai

MarkMcG9718

Invisible12

America and Iggy

ata7226

houdah3

nitsirk33

divergentrookie

icewitch73

VivaGrazia

alli211

kikismith34

PadfootXmoonys-lovechild

Just a Bit Dipsy

Zoey1997

sankrisid23

Skyeward MusicLover

5mairer

Roxycall18

TheCaptainOfShips

LoA2012

CrazyWolfDevil

You Don't Know Me150

Tsukiyomi Sora

EmmaJMcGhee

Bemzi

Roxycall18

Izzie SilverStar

mayabelle

seth motley

Lucia

Special thanks to Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl who wrote so many nice reviews thank you so much, you have one for each chapter and review on all my AoS stories so here is a special thank you! :D

Thanks to my guest reviewers as well and anyone I may have forgotten (So sorry if I did) !

You guys rock and am happy someone's reading my stories!

**Sorry the story was different from what some people would have liked, and for my just general writing and stuff, but I really appreciate the people who came to read this story, and hope I was able to offer up a nice conclusion and an enjoyable story. **

**Thanks again :D **

**-Story by Skylar **


End file.
